Elevator Odness
by addictedtoOTH
Summary: AH. AU. Bella and Alice own the record label that Edward Cullen signs with. What drama ensues when he falls for Bella, will their love get them through anything? Where does the elevator come in?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Bella's POV

I smiled as I walked into my place of business, a place that felt like a second home to me. I had been running my small record company in Seattle since I'd left college 3 months ago. Alice Masen, my best friend and feisty business partner was practically a sister to me, seeing as I'd known her since freshman year of high school. Business was a bit slow, we had no major deals signed yet, and that was probably why the piercing ring of the phone shocked me out of my mind blank.

"Bella!" Alice greeted enthusiastically over the phone, "You will never guess who is signing a deal with the company!" She squealed and I chuckled, I could imagine people staring at her wanting to pin her down as she bobbed from foot to foot with excitement.

"Alice! Breathe and then spill." I said still laughing, but excited at the prospect of getting another client, hopefully a big one from the sounds of Alice.

"_Thee_ Edward Cullen, like the music god, Edward Cullen!" She babbled on as my jaw dropped so far down I swear it came off its hinges. Was this real?

I had just pulled up into the parking lot, my car chugging slowly, as she told me this and I had to take a long moment to process before I spoke. "Okay so, you're saying that Edward Cullen is signing with us? Seriously? He's huge!" I rambled in utter shock as I got into the elevator that would take me up to my office.

"Oh yeah! And he's waiting in your office right now." Alice laughed as she heard my lack of speech. "Breathe Bella, and go get us a new client." She continued as I reached the doorway to my office and, through the glass door, saw three men sitting there waiting patiently.

"Alice, I have to go, it seems that I have some clients to talk to." I said, smiling widely, hanging up and then pulling open the door. I smoothed down my black pencil skirt and tugged nervously at my blue silk blouse. I also smoothed the top of my head, hoping my messy bun and the wild curls falling down around my heart shaped face were** behaving**.


	2. Chapter One New World

Hi Guys so here is the re- written story :D I do not own anything for the record none of the music, characters etc. 

Chapter One

Bella's POV

"Hi, sorry to keep you all waiting." I said politely, as their heads turned to me as I walked into my office. When I locked eyes with the god I knew as Edward Cullen, I froze where I stood. I've never believed in love at first sight, it just can't be possible. I mean, how do you fall in love with someone you don't even know? But here I was, standing frozen, just staring into his eyes. Eyes that were suddenly making me believe the impossible

My heart fluttering so fast and so loud it wouldn't surprise me if everyone in a 10 mile radius could hear it. But this was impossible; I'd be most likely working with the man for the next couple of months.

"Ah it's okay, you have a great office." Someone spoke, making me finally tear my eyes from Edward to where the loud voice had come from.

He intimidated me from the second I glanced at him- he had dark brown hair, just on the edge of wild curls, he looked like he would tower over my 5,4 height, and his huge muscles pushed against the sleeves of his t-shirt. But when I saw he had a huge, boyish grin on his face, I felt slightly less intimidated.

"Thank you, it is my second home I suppose" I said, smiling as I moved across the room, "I'm Isabella Swan. But please call me Bella, Isabella is the name I was unfortunate enough to be stuck with." I sat down at my desk in front of the three of them, noticing I was rambling already so I quickly shut up, blushing a dark red in the process. Great I was a nervous loser already.

"Okay well, I'm Emmett. The bodyguard," The intimidating man with the boyish smile spoke up, "This is Jasper, Edward's Manager," he motioned to a man with honey blonde hair and an easy smile, "And last of all, Edward, our music man." I couldn't help stealing another glance at Edward.

Then we got down to business. Jasper and Edward speaking the most, finding out the small professional details, that anyone else would've probably forgotten about- it made me admire their good sense. Every time Edward Cullen spoke, his velvet voice seemed to send shivers of pleasure down my spine, I noticed him watching me a lot too during the meeting and I couldn't help but feel giddy and hopeful, especially when they ended up signing a one year contract with us.

"Thank you." I said with a smile, "Studio time is going to be scheduled. I will be here every time to oversee everything. I will arrange publicity and everything else if there is anything you need just let me, or my partner, Alice know."

"Hey, how old are you squirt?" Emmet asked me randomly, for some reason I felt safe around him like he was my protector or brother, it was unlike that with Edward, who felt like I was being drawn towards him in a completely unbrotherly way.

"Nineteen..." I said slowly, my brow furrowing together as they each looked at me in shock.

I stood up from behind my desk. My dad, Charlie would say; 'just a kid really.' But he always said I was a kid in the role of an adult. I really missed him right now, but I was happy and I was becoming successful.

"Squirt, you're just a kid! But so mature you know, I really like you kid, did you not go to college?" Emmett asked and I was confused, I mean why did he want to know all this information, did it matter?

"Yes, I went to Yale graduated three months ago, early with honors. But I do not consider myself to be less qualified to do this job because of my age." I said smiling proudly. People looked at me and saw my young age and assumed that I did my job with less profession or experience.

"Whoa, you're feisty! And almost as smart as Edward here." I looked up at Edward who was staring at me, smirking I gave him a coy smile. At least, I hoped it came out coy…

"Yale huh? And with honors. You must have some brain. Glad to have you working at my side." Edward smiled warmly as my heart contracted as I stared at him, grinning like an idiot. I shifted from one foot to the other, leaning against my old oak desk.

"So you're smart as well then? Where did you go to college genius?" I teased as he walked toward me grinning his delicious green eyes melted me to the very core.

"Juilliard, I studied music and graduated with honors too. I'm Twenty-one, graduated last year then started on my music when I was still in college." He said. It was so nice to have some banter for once with a guy. Life has been pretty miserable lately.

"I always thought you were older, Mr. Cullen." I said teasingly, knowing every guy hates being thought of as old.

"I could say the same about you." He teased back as Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing. Edward Cullen knew how to get under my skin and I loved it, I just hoped he might want to stay there.

"Touché." I grinned.

"Looks like Eddie here has some competition for the award of teasing and sarcasm." Jasper laughed as we said our goodbyes, moving slowly towards the door.

"Hey, do you and your partner want to go out to dinner tonight, to celebrate? Edward asked as we stood in the doorway.

"Yeah sure!" I might have said a bit too eagerly, "I want Alice to meet you guys, celebrating sounds great to me. How about 8.00pm. Your choice of restaurant." I said smiling timidly at him as he brushed one of my mad locks out of my eye. My cheeks flamed bright red as I dipped my head shyly. I noticed Emmett and Jasper had left the room already.

"Goodbye Isabella. The name suits you, by the way, it means 'beautiful' in Italian." He whispered softly in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. He gently lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes.

"Okay, so tonight 8.00pm at Bella Italia." Edwards said slowly, his voice making me tingle all over again.

"Sure, see you then." I whispered back, as I shut the door behind him smiling to myself as I sunk back into the chair letting out a scream of joy. I picked up my phone. I had some serious news for Alice.

"Ali! I love these guys; we have a 1 year contract, how brilliant is that? We have our first celebrity client!" I exclaimed excitedly down the phone as she joined in my screaming, I could hear by the low thumping of her tiny feet that she was jumping up and down. My heart pounding as adrenalin coursed through my veins. Wow.

"I know! Oh Bella I'm so damn proud of you! We have to celebrate tonight!" She rushed, making me wonder if she actually breathed between sentences.

"Actually Alice, Edward invited us all to dinner tonight, is that alright?" I asked, panic shooting through me as I realized that if she said yes, Bella Barbie would come out to play.

"Yes! And oh, Edward is it now? Bells, meet me at Starbucks, we have to get an outfit for tonight. No excuses, see you in five." Alice was unbelievable but she could read me like a book; she knew about my distaste off shopping, but it was something I had learnt to live within the years that I had known her.

Within minutes I found myself walking down the Seattle streets, my heels clicking along the concrete pavement as I rushed to meet Alice. When I arrived, Alice wasn't there yet, so I took the extra time to order two foam lattes and find a seat in one of the leather arm chairs. I pulled out my battered copy of _Wuthering heights_ from my purse and lost myself in the characters while I waited.

"You're still reading that damn book?" I heard the familiar voice giggle as I peered up over the page and saw Alice hovering over me.

"Don't judge, you've never even read it!" I teased her. I knew her library consisted of magazines such as Cosmo, you'd never find a piece of proper literature in there.

"Come on! We have to find some killer outfits for tonight!" Alice giggled, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

We left the Starbucks, heading towards the mall a short walk away, swerving through crowds of flustered shoppers. Finally Alice picked a nice shop and dragged me in and after having dress after dress flung at me through the dressing room curtain, I found one: It was an electric blue hip out dress that dropped around my thighs; it was tight, almost corseted at the top, before gathering at the waist and puffing out slightly around my hips. I actually found myself loving it; it worked well with my pale, ivory skin and made my legs seem longer. Alice paired it with a sleeveless grey jacket that covered my shoulders and tucked in at the waist sot that I could just shrug it off. The shoes would have to be my second best part; they were ankle peep toe black boots that made me look taller while I actually being able to walk without tripping.

I had never been beautiful or pretty to be honest; I was always the hard working, shy girl. But now here I was, starting to really live my life; working, partying and having fun for the first time since my disastrous high school scum of a boyfriend Jacob Black. Jacob had taken every ounce of confidence I'd ever had and destroyed in thoroughly.

So here I was, feeling semi good about myself. We were almost ready to go out to dinner now; I was just, as usual, waiting for Alice.

My hair was wild, but down and straightened. My brown eyes were made smoky with the aid of Alice's make up and my lips were glossed a pretty red color. Well, I had felt good. That changed as soon as I saw Alice walk out the bathroom in her simple one shouldered black dress, her hair and makeup in pristine condition.

"Wow Alice you look amazing." I said softly, smiling as I stuffed my things into my handbag while Alice pulled on a jacket.

"Why thank you. You look totally hot. You're finally getting some fashion sense!" Alice giggled as I blushed at the thought of fitting into a category of 'Hot'.

"Come on, we have a dinner to attend to." I smiled, nerves in my stomach fluttering at the thought of seeing Edward again.

Alice and I linked arms swaying towards the door. Here we come world, brace yourselves…

REVIEW please only if it's one word :D


	3. Chapter 2 Something Fun

Disclaimer : I own nothing much to my dismay. 

Huge thanks to my amazing beta Happy Bells she is amazing if you haven't already check out her amazing stories :D 

Chapter 2 

Bella's POV

We arrived at Bella Italia just on time and after scanning the restaurant quickly, I couldn't see the boys. So assuming they hadn't arrived yet, we approached the hostess to get seated so long

.

"Hi, we have a reservation under Cullen."Alice stated confidently. The waitress didn't say anything, she only scowled and nodded as she huffily led us to the very back of the restaurant, where there were four people gathered around a table. I recognized Edward's bronze hair from a mile away.

"Hey, squirt!" Emmett boomed pulling me into a bear hug that I swear cut off my circulation.

"Emmet let the girl go right now." I heard a voice say sternly, making me laugh and silently thank the woman that had spoken up from next to him. She was stunning. She looked like a super model with her long blonde hair and a figure to die for.

"I'm Rosalie, you can call me Rose. I'm this goon's wife." She chuckled, motioning to Emmett.

"Hi. I'm Bella." I smiled warmly at her and as I pulled off my jacket, I felt eyes _his _eyes boring into me. I stole a glance at him; he looked gorgeous in a causal dark grey suit.

I felt Alice nudge me with her elbow and I remembered that they didn't know her yet, "Everyone, this is my business partner, Alice Masen." I grinned when I noticed Alice and Jasper staring at each other. There were definitely sparks there, I thought as I sat down.

"Well Bella and Alice, it's lovely to meet you. I wish you both the best of the luck working with this lot." She chuckled.

Edward's POV

"Man you're smitten." Rose laughed when I told her about Bella.

I just shook my head at her, I couldn't be, I mean, I had only know her a few hours! But my heart was singing with emotions I'd never known before- I'd never met anyone so beautiful and sexy in my entire life, until my first glance of Bella earlier that day.

But when she'd walked into the restaurant tonight, I'd thought I was going to die of a heart attack. That dress on her- it was all too much. She looked beyond stunning and even now, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her if I tried.

It wasn't only her beauty, her smile made me want to smile and I wanted to take her into my arms and gaze into those bottomless brown eyes forever. When had I turned into such a girl? I thought with a shake of my head. But it was all true.

I admit, I panicked a bit when I saw the bone crushing hug Emmett had my Bella in. Wait, _my_ Bella? Where is this coming from? I hardly knew the girl! But I couldn't stop the thoughts telling me that even if I didn't know her, I knew my own heart.

The guys already loved her. When we heard that there was a new record label in town, we decided to check it out, and I was glad now we did because the beautiful, young, genius of a woman blew us all away instantly. And I felt like I could really make music with her around.

I watched as Rose and Bella interacted, smiling. I could tell Rose liked Bella already and that was something, because Rose was one tough person to crack- she either hated you or loved you on sight.

"So you and Alice aren't even that old yet and you're one of the hottest new labels in Seattle. That's huge! Have you always wanted to do this?" Rose asked as the girls got settled in their seats and I tried desperately to not stare at the gorgeous Bella next to me.

"Well, since I was a kid, I've always loved music, mainly classical. I loved Debussy, so in my teens I went to see him play and that's when I decided I wanted to help people get their music out there." She admitted blushing adorably.

I was shocked that someone that young and beautiful would've even heard of him, never mind have him as her main inspiration.

"Clare De Lune is great; Debussy is one of the best classical composers around." I said casually.

"It's one of my favorite songs." she murmured, looking at me and smiling broadly. I felt my heart splutter.

That's when I felt everyone at the table watching us.

"What about you Alice?" Jasper asked, eyeing her intently. I smirked as I watched them- I had a good feeling about those two.

"Well I'm really into the whole fashion aspect. I have a little boutique. I met Bells here when we were in high school and she needed a partner so here I am." She explained, shrugging. It looked like she was only talking to Jasper.

"Ali is a fantastic designer. That little shop really is amazing and very popular- I have tried to make her push it further, but well, it seems I'm not the only stubborn person here." Bella laughed as Alice smiled at her, I couldn't help but laugh at her glare.

"It sounds amazing. I'll have to come see it sometime." Jasper chuckled and Alice blushed. It wasn't as cute as Bella's…

By the end of the night, Alice and Jasper had exchanged phone numbers, and I had officially died and gone to heaven. Bella not only loved classical music but she hated shopping and enjoyed baseball. This girl was not like some of the others I'd met. She was really something special.

Please Please Review I need to know if you like it hate it :D Plus reviews make me happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I know what a bad writer I a for not uploading. Sorry but life caught up to me. Im in my last year of high school so I have exams and coursework and revision that is in need of doing, so I have to prioritizes. So here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this. Thanks again to all who have reviewed you have made my week :D. **

**Thanks to Happy Bells. This chapter is dedicated to my darling little sister who also reads this so I love you and this is to stop your nagging :D **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. **

Chapter 3 

Bella POV 

A lot happened in the two weeks following dinner. Rosalie had become a really good friend and Emmett was already taking on the role of protective big brother. As for Alice and Jasper, well they where a match made in heaven- already confessing their love for each other. I didn't think it was too fast at all, not when you could see they were soul mates. And Edward.

My feelings for him kept getting deeper and deeper and I knew I was probably falling for him, but I didn't want to dwell on it too much, after all, what chance did I have with him?

It was currently 3am, and I found myself curled up comfortably on the floor of the recording studio working overtime. Alice was in New York meeting Jasper's parents, so I was running everything alone and was a bit stressed.

I had a little lamp switched on beside me as I listened to one of Edward's old albums for inspiration. The rain was pouring down outside, beating rhythmically against the glass windows- it was pretty freezing and I had the heat in the office turned on high. I had my old black skinny jeans on with a tight fitting purple tank top and a huge pin stripped shirt over it. I'd had no time to put my contacts in when I got up this morning, so my thick black framed glasses now sat on the bridge of my nose. My hair in its normal curly state, flowing down my back as I chewed on the back of my pen. An old habit from high school.

I was brought out of my thoughts suddenly when I heard the door bang open and someone curse as they emerged through the shadows.

Startled, I let out a scream, jumping up and falling down again over the lamp in my haste.

"Bella, shh, it's only me." A familiar velvety voice said as Edward emerged in the room. He held out a hand to help me up.

"Edward! You scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed as I took the hand he offered, feeling the familiar pulse of electricity run through me.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't my intention. What are you doing here at 3am? You must be exhausted!" He said, concern leaking into his voice as I yawned.

"I got a call around midnight about scheduling and appointments. Since Alice is in New York, I just stayed here trying to catch up with everything." I explained. "What are you doing here?" I asked him back. I had to admit, I was exhausted and to top it off, I was starving.

Maybe I would head home soon and leave him to do what he came to do.

"Bella, you're over stressed already; you should be at home sleeping." He said gently, pausing thoughtfully, he added, "I'm so sorry I'm loading you with all this extra work."

I just shrugged, "It's my job." I replied.

He grinned crookedly and finally answered my question, "I'm here because I couldn't sleep and I decided to come here and play." He said looking at me as he pulled me over to sit on the leather sofa.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked, not really wanting to.

"No!" he protested, making me smile, "I wanted to run this song by you."

I nodded, "Go ahead. It's probably better live." I grinned and turned off the CD player as he sat down with his guitar on the stool in front of the microphone.

He chuckled, making my heart melt again.

He started playing his guitar and I froze. The song was beautiful- a sweet, soft rock song, and it had to be the best song I'd ever heard of his. It made me want to cry and smile all at the same time.

Before I could control it though, my stress, tiredness and the emotions he was inducing from the harmless song caused me to burst into tears. I'd already been down about it earlier, as memories of my parents and my past… all came to the surface.

The music stopped and I immediately felt him moving closer to me. But I couldn't move or breathe.

My terror, seeing _his_ face also come into my head. I felt Edward lightly touch my shoulder and I flinched away automatically at the contact. My breathing was coming out in gasps.

"Bella?! Shh, love." I heard him say almost frantically as he sat down on the sofa next to me. "What's wrong?"

I forced myself to calm down and ran my hand over my tearstained cheeks, embarrassed about behavior. He must think I was a nutcase.

"Sorry, I...er... the song it's beautiful." I stuttered as I tried to control my breathing again, I felt really shaken as I sank into the couch.

He gave me a look, "Bella, talk to me. What's wrong?" He urged, resting a hand on my arm. I bit my lip, deliberating on whether or not to tell him. I figured that it was the least I could do after breaking down on him.

"Sorry. I just…" I trailed off. I wanted to open up to him.

"Talking might help." He coaxed softly, "I want to be there for you, Bella but you have to let me help." He sighed looking at me with sad eyes and knew he was right. I had to open up to someone.

"Well," I started, "I had rough teen years." I sighed, making him move closer cautiously. "When I was fifteen, I was still living in Arizona. We were on our way back from a day trip and it was raining. The car spun out of control my mom and dad never made it. I was in a coma for a week but I lived" I tried to shrug as if it was nothing, "I went to live with my uncle Phil, in Forks, Washington but I wasn't close to him. His best friend was Billy Black." I sucked in a breath dreading having to relive this last part, "He had a son Jacob. I thought I loved him and we got together in high school but…he…he changed…he became moody and..." I let out a quiet sob as I glanced at Edward.

"Bella, no…he...?" Edward stuttered grasping me in a tight hug.

"He was very violent. I felt trapped and I stayed with him for four years out of fear. Eventually I ended up in hospital from one of his beatings and he took off. That was about a year ago, so I just closed myself down afterwards and I'm sorry your song brought it all back tonight, because Edward, it's great, I really love it with all my heart." I was rambling now after my deep confessions.

"You should not have had to go through that alone. Did Alice know?" He asked but now there was a new emotion in his eyes. Anger. Pure rage. But I knew it wasn't at me- I felt so safe with him for some reason, especially considering my past.

"She begged me to leave him; she tried so hard. But I was so damn scared." I whispered.

He kissed me shyly on the forehead, "I'm here for you Bella, I hate that you had to go through that."

I sighed and nodded thankfully, wanting to leave the subject now. He must have understood because he stood and changed the subject, "I'm going to go and get some coffee. Have you eaten?" The sound of coffee sounded lovely and I couldn't wait as I was starving.

"Erm I last ate yesterday breakfast." I admitted sheepishly as he looked at me in horror.

"No wonder you're all skin and bones, you don't eat enough!" He scowled as he left the room slowly grabbing his coat.

"When I come back with food, can we count that as a date?" Edward asked as he reached the door, winking as he left, leaving me sitting there holding my breath. What would I say when he got back?


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys so i have the most amazing Beta ever who worked hard on this chapter and made it better than i could have hoped for :D 

I am leaving school in 13 weeks so its busy with exams and everything so im trying my best so here goes to all of those people that warmed my heart with some of the best reviews i have ever had :D 

Disclaimer : I own nothing... sadly

Chapter 4 

Bella's POV

"Yes." Was the first thing I said when Edward walked through the door again, "I would also like this to count as a date." I dipped my head down shyly as I took my food from him. He'd got Chinese and coffee and both smells were mouth watering.

Edward's smile was huge as he hugged me briefly before motioning for me to sit on the couch where we ate eagerly, talking and laughing freely.

"What are you reading at the moment?" He asked, before reaching out and wiping a piece of rice from my chin. I blushed, of course, making him chuckle wonderfully.

"_Wuthering Heights_. I love all the classics." I admitted, making him grin again.

"You surprise me every time." He said softly, almost lovingly, "I mean, you like classical music, you're beautiful, and now I find out you read." He smiled.

I had never really been known to anyone as beautiful, so, embarrassingly, I blushed at his words.

"Thank you. But I think you need to get your eyes checked out." I giggled as he looked at me with pure confusion.

"You said I was beautiful." I reminded him, "I think you need glasses." my face was still red.

"I don't need my eyes checked, you are beautiful." He said running a hand across my jaw. I could hear my breathing hitch as he laughed. I leant over and kissed his cheek in silent thanks, and it was his turn to freeze.

"So, when is the next studio time slot set up for?" He asked as I stifled another yawn trying to get my brain to function.

"I think it might be on Sunday." I thought out loud. "So tomorrow, since it is now Saturday morning now, but you need to sleep because you have a photo shoot. It's in LA so we all fly out tonight for the shoot which is on Sunday early morning no wait hold on…" Everything was so jumbled up in my stupid mind as I tried to think.

"Bella, you're exhausted. Go home" Edward said firmly I knew he was right.

"Okay let me try this again..." I took a deep breath, "Your photo shoot is on Monday, so we fly out tonight to LA, your studio time is still booked, the shoot is for your new album cover so you have Sunday in the studio, the whole team is coming."

He nodded but I think he was only placating me, "Okay. Now, let's get you home, it's already 6.00am." Edward chuckled pulling me up from our place on the floor. That's when I realized we'd been talking easily for hours. It felt so comfortable with Edward, like I'd known him for a lot longer than I actually had.

"Bella, before we head out," he paused, "How do you feel about dinner, just the two of us, before we have to fly out? I'd really like a date with you." He asked. I wasn't sure if I'd heard him correctly. So I pinched myself.

"Ow." I muttered, rubbing my arm, annoyed with myself.

"Bella, did you just pinch yourself?" He asked. I could see him biting the inside of his cheek struggling not to laugh. His eyes were wickedly amused.

"Yes." I blushed, "But only because I thought I was dreaming. I mean there is no way you could ever like me." I couldn't believe I'd just told him that. I looked down shyly.

"Bella," he whispered, tilting my chin up again so I was facing him, "You don't see yourself very clearly. I think you're brilliant."

Then he dipped his head towards mine and my breath caught in my throat. Was he…? His eyes smoldered and he moved in even closer. My heart rate sped up and my eyes fluttered closed on their own accord, just before I felt his lips gently touch mine, gentle brushes of his lips against mine as he tested my reactions before deepening the amazing kiss. I felt it in every part of my body.

He pulled away slightly, "Do you believe me?" he asked against my lips and I nodded wordlessly, my brain turned to mush.

He chuckled, "Good." He kissed me again one last time before we noticed the sun coming up outside and finally decided to actually leave.

Edward invited me back to his place, since it was closer. He also wouldn't let me drive, saying that he was scared that I was too tired. His concern, although irritating to my stubborn side, was still heartwarming.

"Welcome to my humble home." He grinned as he led me inside. I gasped as I looked around- it was anything but humble. His apartment was simply amazing: It had every book and CD imaginable- I could die for his collection- as well as enough space to hold a football team.

He laughed when he saw my expression and turned some music on as he forced me into dancing with him.

Very soon, the closeness of our dancing got the better of us, and not being able to resist, we kissed again. And again. I would never get over the thrill of kissing Edward- the way his lips moved perfectly against mine, the feelings he was causing that I'd never felt before…

Suddenly I wasn't tired anymore.

My body was burning at his touch, and I found myself wanting more, wanting to feel closer to him than ever. He must have felt the same because he pulled me closer and our kisses became deeper, more urgent before his lips left my mouth to trail eagerly down my neck, making me gasp and sigh.

Was I really going to do this? I barely knew him! And although that's what my head screamed, my heart was saying something else entirely…this wasn't just thinking with my body- this just felt right.

"Bella." He whispered, kissing my lips again, his hands moving to the hem of my shirt, "Are you sure? Am I moving too fast?" he asked in a husky voice.

I shook my head, "I want you too."

Edward smiled in response and then kissed me again, my lips already swollen from his amazing kisses. I practically melted as he removed my clothes, slowly with care, and before I knew it, we were heading down the corridor to his room, the rest of our clothing disappearing on the way.


	6. Bliss

Hi guys so i have the most amazing Beta ever who worked hard on this chapter and made it better than i could have hoped for :D Another chapter for you my lovelies :D 9 weeks until i leave school guys ahhhhhhhh :D 

Sorry for the slow updates school is killing me xxx 

Disclaimer : I own nothing... sadly

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

I groaned softly as I rolled over in bed a few hours later, realizing with a jolt, that it wasn't actually my bed. Before I could panic though, I looked around and saw Edward lying next to me, asleep and snoring softly, and joy shot through me as I recalled the night before.

I couldn't help the smile that wouldn't leave my face as I cuddled closer to him and started tracing my hand lightly across the toned planes of his chest.

A smile appeared on his face and he opened his eyes, pulling me even closer as he gazed at me tenderly.

"Morning handsome." I smirked as he kissed me softly.

"Morning yourself, beautiful. Have I told you how great last night was yet?" He chuckled and nuzzled my neck.

"What happened last night?" I teased him, making him poke my side playfully.

"I only got to make love to the most beautiful girl ever." He smiled, "Although it seems you may need some reminding." He tilted my face to his and kissed me passionately. His hands slid over every inch of my skin, igniting the same feelings of desire I'd felt last night- so I gave in to them and we made love for the second time.

We must have fallen asleep again, and when I woke up, I smelt something delicious, but noticed with a frown that Edward was no longer next to me. Getting out of bed, I grabbed Edward's shirt from last night and headed in the direction I remembered the kitchen to be.

When I entered the kitchen I was met with the most delicious sight that had nothing to do with the food- Edward was standing over the stove, shirtless, and only in a pair of pajama bottoms.

"I thought something smelt glorious." I crept up behind him and whispered, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

He turned around with a smile on his face, "I try." He dipped the spoon into some mix and then held it out for me to try. Just as I was about to taste it, he smeared it on my nose.

"Think that was funny do you?" I laughed as I grabbed the chocolate sauce bottle that was behind him on the counter and squirted some on his chest.

We ended up having a huge food fight- cream, mix, and chocolate sauce, name it and it was there. In fact, food covered the floor the counter more than us.

"No!" I laughed as I slipped on some chocolate sauce. Edward caught me, of course, sinking to the floor against the cupboards with me.

"I think that's enough." Edward grinned, kissing me lightly before licking away some sauce on my shoulder. My breath caught in my throat.

"That shirt looks so much better on you." He said as we headed into the bathroom for a much needed shower, before cleaning up the kitchen.

Suddenly my phone shrilled from my bag that I had dumped at the front door the night before.

"Hello?" I mumbled into the phone as i paced around the living room wearing one of edwards t-shirts and my skinny jeans from last night.

"BELLA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" I heard the familiar voice of my best friend yell.

Oh crap, I'd forgotten she'd arrived back home this morning and it was lunch time already. Crap.

"Ali, I'm so sorry! I forgot you came home today. I'm at Edward's." I blushed as I said it aloud I knew I was in for an interrogation later.

"Can you come get me? I'm at Jaspers since I didn't have a car and we have to get packing for tonight." She laughed, then added, "And you missy, need to spill!"

I stopped pacing for a moment to see Edward watching me from the archway to the kitchen. I smiled at him.

"Okay I'm coming." I said, hanging up the phone walking towards Edward. Smiling, he kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to miss you, love." He smiled looking at me with a sad puppy dog expression that melted my heart.

"I'm falling for you so hard it hurts." I whispered kissing his jaw, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"I think I'm already there." He whispered back kissing me one more as my heart leapt- Were we declaring love already? It had been a matter of weeks.

You love him a voice whispered in my mind. Look at Alice and Jasper, they already love each other after the same amount of time…

"I have to go." I whispered after another long kiss. I said kissed him once more as I grabbed my handbag, chuckling when I realized I still had Edwards's shirt on. It was like a dress on me anyway.

"See you tonight for that dinner, before we fly out." He said with a wink.

I felt like I was floating as I went to pick up Alice. Pure happiness. Everything just slotted together so perfectly, we fit together are and I wish I didn't have to ever leave his arms. Could I really love him so soon?


	7. Sunshine

Chapter 6

The rain had stopped now, and i couldn't stop giggling it was uncontrollable, as i drove over to Jaspers apartment to get Alice. I knew i would be interrogated, until i could no longer talk, but Ali was like my sister I didn't care …. I was to happy.

"BELLLA!!!" Alice yelled as she opened the door flinging herself at me forcing me to the floor knocking my head on the wall, ow i thought ah but i was missed.

"OW, Alice my head" I laughed as i sat up rubbing my head. Jasper came into the corridor taking in the sight of me on the floor with Alice on top of me.

"Sweetheart, i know you missed Bells but i don't think the way to greet her is by giving her a concusion" Jasper laughed pulling Ali off me before pulling me up as Alice apologized.

"Thanks Jasper i missed you guys so much so come on tell me how it was?"I grinned as they led me inside, into the kitchen i could smell the coffee and inhaled laughing.

"Missed you too, but first i want to know about that tee-shirt?" Alice said wiggling her eyebrows as Jazz left for the kitchen to get us all some coffee.

"What it's Edwards" I said as we sank down into the couch laughing as she looked at me her eyes where sparkling it have never seen her look this happy.

"Bella you love him i can see it and i bet you got some action last night you have the whole fresh smiley look going on Bella i love Jasper with all my heart i can see it Your an open book i have never seen you this happy have you told him?" She knew me far to well, i knew she thought i would never be truly happy after everything that had happened but she was right i was incredibly happy and in love.

"I am, i love him so much it hurts but i don't want to freak the guy out i have only known him almost a month, i love you Alice and you know i think that about you and Jazz your perfect for each other" I grinned as Jasper came and sat down with mugs of steaming coffee.

We sat there and talked until 3 when Alice decided we had to go shopping quickly grabbing some tank tops and new clothes dresses for once i had fun i missed Alice so much.

We arrived back at the apartment to pack all are new clothes, i decided on wearing a white halter neck sun dress with striped wedged heel my hair in its wild curls plated around the top of my head with light eyeshadow, mascara and some light blusher i liked it the more natural look.

"Bells, Edwards here" I heard Alice yell as my heart pounded and i grabbed my small wheely suitcase and purse leaving my bedroom.

Alice POV

I opened the door to see Edward standing there he looked so alive.

"I know you love, her shes all yours look after her" I whispered in his ears up on tiptoes i felt him chuckle against my shoulder, as i pulled away

"I will kick your ass if you hurt her" I said seriously as he smiled at me but i could tell how serious he was being when he replied...

"If i ever hurt her i will let you do more than kick my ass you can have my life because its not worth it without her" He said as i stared at him he really loved her more than anyone could ever know.

"Thank you, you should tell her you know" I said before he looked at me, i knew i had tears forming i was so happy everything was working out.

Bella was so happy when i told her that i was moving in with Jasper, i loved his parents they where so sweet and excepting i was happy but worried about leaving Bella in the apartment all by herself but i knew now looking at the two of them that she was perfectly safe.

"Bells Edwards here" I yelled as she came around the cornor, i was impressed she looked stunning, she had the biggest grin on her face as she ran up to Edward wrapping their arms around each other as he kissed her softly smiling.

They where head over heels for each other i just new this was going to be something good.

Bella POV

The date went amazing, well it was with Edward what else could i expect, we where now waiting in departures for Alice,Rose,Em and Jasper to check in and meet us before we had to fly out.

It was almost midnight and i was so tired it was a long day and there was so much to do there was the shoot tomorrow.

"Love, just relax okay" He whispered as i sat next to him wrapped tightly in his arms, never feeling so comfortable and safe, i was tense knowing i had to board a plane. Flying was a huge problem for me, and Edward knew it when we played 20 questions his question was about my fear, this was my fear.

"Sorry" I smiled as he kissed the back of my neck "I hate flying but i have you with me" I smirked kissing him

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?" Edward whispered in my ear making me shiver in pure pleasure, i was over the moon even if events where a bit backwards.

"Only if you will be my boyfriend" I whispered seductively against his warm lips, i could see his grin forming as we kissed.

"Well i guess that means where official then" He smirked kissing me passionately.

Just then we saw the familiar figure of Emmet shoving his way through the crowd Rose in tow followed by a grinning Jasper and Alice hand in hand as they moved towards us.

"Hey lovers" Emmet boomed as he pulled us into bone crushing hugs. "You ready to fly out" I immediately tensed up again horrified at the thought of flying.

"Em" Edward groaned knowing he had just calmed me down "did you have to say it" he wrapped me in his arms as the others apart from Alice looked at me in pure confusion.

"She has a phobia of you know" Alice chuckled trying not to utter the word fly or airplane in the sentence that she knew was the trigger.

"Oh sorry squirt but man so every time i say..." Emmet said teasing me as i blushed dark red freezing as Edward and Ali yelled DON'T SAY IT. I smiled laughing.

"I was going to say "that word chill" Emmet laughed hysterically as are flight was called as Edward dragged ,us through the tunnel to the plane and i mean dragged the air hostesses at the door to the plane flung herself at Edward as he kissed my forehead the woman scowled at me as i snuggled into his side.

I felt sick as the plane took of my breathing coming out shallow, it got worse when we hit turbulence and had to drop a few feet causing my stomach to churn but Edward never let go of my hand the whole flight except from when i convinced him to go pee after an hour.

We hit the ground smoothly much to my relief, my legs felt like jelly as Edward clutched my hand tightly with a concerned gaze.

We climbed into the hired cars after we forced are way through baggage claims only to step out in the L.A sun as it scorched me, i had never been somewhere this hot before and i smiled at Edward staring in awe at the sky.

I know its not much, but this hasn't been edited, Im leaving school in 3 weeks, exams are coming up, things are really hectic right now , I don't know if my updates are going to be regular so your going to have to excuse me, life is full on for mee right now :D

Xxxx


	8. Heaven on earth

I own nothing …. Still

Sorry its been so long had lots going on been a very busy girl :D Enjoy guys

Chapter 8

As we pulled up to the hotel I let out a small muffled gasp it was amazing beautiful, it was modern and so glamorous it just blew me away, i heard Edward chuckle at my side as the buffed out valet man took away the Porsche from Alice, Emmett's Jeep and Edwards Vanquish.

"I take it you like it,love" Edward chuckled as we stepped through the revolving doors into the plush lobby where there was bell boys rushing around, men with vases stuffed with flowers the marble floors where gleaming, i had never seen my reflection in a floor before, there was a bar on my left and a range of comfortable arm chairs to my right, the two staircase spiraled on either side of the elevator it was perfect sheer bliss.

"Mr Cullen, welcome everything is set up, for you if there is anything you need." The woman at the reception desk purred fluttering her long lashes twirling her fake blond hair around her manicured figures, i felt myself pulse in anger until i saw Edwards grimace as he shrunk back into me.

"Thanks but where fine" Alice and Rose snarled from tightly gritted teeth making me giggle as he kissed my temple, i swear the receptionist growled at me.

I looked at her and smiled as Edward looked shocked maybe she did growl.

We rode the elevator to our rooms which were just as luxurious with a huge king sized bed and ensuit with Jacuzzi bath huge two person shower... hmm I could like that one I thought smugly.

Edward thanked the bell boy as i skipped back into the room placing my hands on my hips and smiled at him.

"Now what would you be looking at is there someone behind me" I chuckled as he walked towards me smirking

"No, i was looking at my beautiful girlfriend" He said kissing my nose.

I pulled his collar towards me as we kissed passionately, moaning.

This was going to be one long but great night. I laughed as I text Alice saying i wasn't going to dinner I was ill and I would see her in the morning.

Photoshoot day.

We all met up in the lobby, before we headed out to a dinner for a quick breakfast before we headed off to the shoot, Alice shot me funny glares all morning that made me want to burst out laughing.

The shoot was outdoors and i couldn't wait, this was going to be the cover for his new album that we were making.

"Mr Cullen your here okay we are going to send you down to wardrobe, then to hair and makeup okay. Ahh who might you be?" She said turning around to me with a scowling glare I felt myself shudder as she looked at me Edward wrapped an arm around me.

"My name is Bella Swan, this is Alice Masen the new label and record producers, they you have Emmet McCarty friend and bodyguard to Mr Cullen and Jasper Whitlock manager" I said in a bold tone staring her straight in the eye man i was becoming so possessive lately.

"That was such a turn on" Edward growled low in my ear so only I could hear him i blushed bright red as he smiled pulling me into a kiss.

The woman dragged Edward away as he stared at me sighing as i blew him a kiss.

I turned to face the others who where grinning at me.

"What am i not allowed to kiss my own boyfriend?" I said laughing as i heard Alice squeal as the others gasped damn i forgot i hadn't told them yet.

"What Bells, you didn't tell me you where official yet ah this is so great" Rose chuckled pulling me into a bone crushing hug for someone so thin she was bloody strong. It amazed me at how close i had become too rose in a matter of weeks well i am in love with a guy after only a day but hey no judgment

We walked over to the set it was stunning it was so simple just a park bench in the sun by a huge pond, that was until i saw Edward his eyes where shining he looked sexy he had old jeans on with a tight fitted black t-shirt his guitar slung over his back.

He was a natural in front of the camera, every pose was perfect the poor woman behind the camera was going to die of dehydration if she didn't stop drooling, I chose to laugh instead of get angry about it at one point Edward winked at me as I blushed bright red, everyone seemed to follow his gaze making me squirm.

It was a break, I strolled over to Edward he looked down at me placing his hands on my hips.

"I think every woman here is dying of dehydration from not blinking or drooling" I told him as we grinned at each other my arms wrapped around his neck thanks to the fact i was on tiptoes.

Click What was that I though confused as I looked up to see the camera woman back and taking a picture of us together I blushed before trying to pull away when Edward kissed my temple whispering stay in my ear as I tucked my head into the crook of his neck

I pulled away walking back to the other still bright red.

"That was adorable" Alice giggled wrapping an arm around my waist smiling as rose grinned at me from my other side.

I felt my heart beating rapidly in chest. I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM I LOVE EDWARD FRIGGIN CULLEN.

We have been home a month now almost 2 and we were sitting at the studio, we had been arguing over the album cover for almost an hour I was so tired and had the headache from hell, but Edward wanted the one that was taken of both of us but I wanted the one without me in it.

"Bella this album is my fresh start the begging of my life, the beginning of my life with you please." He begged me for the last time I wanted to end this I pushed away from the table quickly standing up to quick I suddenly got vertigo; I groaned sinking back into my chair.

"Bella!" Edward said getting up so he was kneeling down in front of me "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He was panicking i could see it, concern flooded his features as I smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Edward calm down okay, its nothing just stood up far too quickly" I said kissing him softly as i stood up slowly not as dizzy but still he had one hand on my back as i went to get a drink.

I sipped my water slowly as Edward stood and stared at me.

"Okay, use the picture Edward your right i was being selfish sorry."I whispered as he came over to me kissing me passionately as i smiled against his lips man I had to tell him I loved him we have been going out for 2 months.

"Bella are you sure you're okay your awfully pale?" He badgered me I knew it was because he was worried but the dizziness was almost fully gone.

"I just got really dizzy I'm just exhausted I have been having these awful nightmares and not sleeping because I'm in that damn apartment on my own."I explained knowing he would be mad at me because I hadn't told him this.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me this? Actually that brought me onto what I was going to ask you at dinner tonight." Edward said grinning at me as he dragged me back into the studio where he dug in his bag, pulling out a key.

"Edward" I gasped as he cut in kissing my nose I felt my eyes tearing up.

"Bella, move in with me I can wake up with you in my arms every day and kiss you before bed every night I don't want you or me to be alone" Edward said eyes gleaming as I nodded tears streaming down my face from happiness.

"Then this belongs to you sweetheart" Edward said handing me the key cut out as I hugged him, when we heard a door slamming and someone running through the studio, I didn't see Alice until she ran straight into me and Edward sending me flying to the floor wrapped up with Alice.

"Ow, damn Alice what has you so excited" I laughed as I shoved her of me, Edward slowly heaved me up when I felt dizzy again sinking into the chair taking deep breaths.

"Bella not again, please something is wrong trust me" Edward pleaded with me as Alice watched us concern turning her face from excitement.

"Bella? What's going on?" Alice demanded looking at me sternly, then at Edward.

"She's getting dizzy spells and she's not sleeping look at her she looks ill but she won't get help" Edward said slightly annoyed at my stubbornness Alice glared at me it was so scary it made me want to hide away.

"It's nothing now tell me what you came here to tell me" I said chuckling as she squealed forgetting my problems as she lifted up her hand showing me the huge diamond ring.

"Jasper proposed I'm getting married" She said as she hugged me I smiled at her excited.

"look at that ring Alice" I said grinning from ear to ear happy "I'm so happy for you guys I want details" I said hugging her again when she looked at me in the eyes sighing.

"Be my maid of honor?" She said smiling at me fluttering her eye lashes.

"Me, Alice really thank you I love you so much" I said my eyes wide as Edward wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck and I sighed contempt.

"I'm so happy so are you going to tell me why you have been crying?" Ali asked me suddenly looking between me and Edward curiously.

"Edward just asked me to move in with him "I grinned as she screamed so loud it made me jump she was grinning everything was going so well, I have never been this happy ever it has been a long time.,

"This is so great, we have to celebrate tonight okay" Alice said still hugging me smiling.

"What do you think Edward, tonight dinner" Alice asked fluttering her eyelashes at him as he chuckled.

"Only if Bella is feeling better" He said giving me that look that's says I know you're not feeling well your just too stubborn to admit it.

"Well that's a where are we meeting them since I'm fine" I almost growled as Alice stroked my hair soothingly and Edward kissed my forehead smiling.

"Okay then, Bella Italian tonight at 7.00"Alice said her normal hyperactive chipper behavior that made me giggle.

I wasn't feeling to hot throughout the day but I shrugged it off, I had a churning in the pit of my stomach something didn't feel right something bad was going to happen.


End file.
